play
Fourth single from kin. Music video observations The video begins where good worker left off, with a view of a large field in the centre of a forest. Jonna Lee is seen freed from the tarp she was previously wrapped in, now dressed in white underwear, a fur coat and boots. The hairy figure appears to shoo her away. She raises a golf club in her hand as a storm begins, and is presumably struck by lightning. The scene then switches to her singing outside a barn, her overall appearance visibly altered by the lightning strike. More hairy figures start to appear in the barn, and she dances with them. At the end, one of the hairy figures hits the back of her head and she stops dancing, retreating away and looking dazed. Notes #The Volvo from the previous video is not seen again for the rest of kin. #play is a direct contrast to in due order, the former being more wild and the latter being more co-ordinated. Lee dances in a disorderly manner with the hairy figures in the former, whereas she dances in a structured pattern with them in the latter. Additionally, her messy hair in the former is tied into braids in the latter, and her white underwear changes to a texture similar to the hairy figures' coats, co-ordinating with their appearance. (left brain/right brain theory) #While play and in due order may not seem to be linked, staircases are shown in both videos, and thus are presumed to have a connection. Trivia *The single was featured on the American iTunes Electronic "New & Noteworthy Singles" in April 2012. *The song received its first large airplay debut in the United Kingdom on BBC Radio 1 on August 7th 2012 (although in a shortened version). *The song was referred to as the first commercial single to be taken from kin for radio airplay, starting July 30th, 2012. A promotional disc was issued by Cooperative Music. *Musicians like Kerli and Ellie Goulding have expressed their liking for the track, posting it on their Facebook and Twitter respectively. Single * play — 5:14 * play (edit) — 4:05 Official versions * play (edit) - found on kin album sampler (4-track version) and play (sample cd). * in session — premiered on UK radio Xfm's X-posure, presented by John Kennedy on October 8, 2012. Live performances * 2012-08-05: Stockholm Music & Arts – Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-08-25: Popaganda – Eriksdalsbadet, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-09-08: Berlin Festival – Tempelhof Airport, Berlin, Germany * 2012-10-10: Ether – Queen Elizabeth Hall, Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * 2012-10-11: BBC Radio 6 Music: Lauren Laverne – London, United Kingdom * 2012-10-13: FreeFormFestival - Soho Factory, Warsaw, Poland * 2013-05-19: Razzmatazz: Grand Tour Suecia - Razzmatazz Club, Barcelona, Spain * 2013-05-30: Electric Brixton, London, United Kingdom * 2013-06-01: Forbidden Fruit - Grounds of Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland * 2013-06-30: Park Live - Prospekt Mira, Moscow, Russia * 2013-07-12: Bažant Pohoda - Trenčin Airport, Trenčin, Slovakia * 2013-07-19: Melt! - Ferropolis, Germany * 2013-07-21: Latitude - Henham Park, Southwold, Suffolk, United Kingdom * 2013-08-18: Soundrive Fest - B90 Gdańsk Shipyard, Gdańsk, Poland * 2013-09-23: Symbiosis Gathering - Woodward Reservoir, Oakdale, California, United States * 2013-09-24: Brooklyn Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, United States Lyrics Release history Charts External links * YouTube * iTunes * Amazon Reviews * ForsakenOrder * 2020k Category:kin